you never walk alone
by prkjmins
Summary: (sequel of sad ending) hanya tentang jimin yang menemani kekosongan yoongi. jimin yang rela tersakiti hanya demi kebahagiaan yoongi, dan yoongi yang tidak bisa melepaskan hoseok begitu saja. [ BTS fic . jimin x yoongi (minyoon) . gs!yoongi . slight!hopega ] (ch. 2 up!)
1. one

**YOU NEVER WALK ALONE {sequel of 'sad ending'};** _ **storyline**_ **by prkjmins 2017**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING : genderswitch!yoongi; slight!hopega; dan peringatan-peringatan lainnya yang tidak tertulis ]**

* * *

Jimin menatap cukup lama pintu putih berbahan mahoni di depannya sebelum mengetuknya pelan sebanyak tiga kali. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu dibuka dari dalam. Muncul lah seorang wanita hamil dengan baju panjangnya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya begitu manis, membuat Jimin harus menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara.

"Selamat sore, Yoongi."

"Jimin? Tumben mau mampir. Biasanya kau tetap mengegas motormu ketika lewat rumahku," ucap Yoongi. Tangannya meraih lengan teman suaminya tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan Park Jimin. Hoseok pernah berkata kepadanya kalau dia harus menyambut Jimin dengan baik, karena pria ini bekerja sangat keras di setiap harinya. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter untuk agen rahasia benar-benar melelahkan. Bayangkan di samping kau merawat agen yang terluka, kau masih harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan segala informasi, baik informasi dirimu sendiri mau pun milik agen tersebut.

"Apakah kau sedang kosong, Park?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Kalau pun aku punya jadwal, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menemanimu saja." Yoongi mendesis lalu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan geli. Ia memberikan segelas susu hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya kepada Jimin.

"Terima kasih—tapi tunggu. Ini bukan susu ibu hamilmu 'kan?"

Wanita di hadapannya nyaris memecahkan gelas tadi kalau saja Jimin tidak segera mengambilnya. Ia tertawa lepas, membuat Jimin mau tak mau ikut terkekeh melihatnya. Yoongi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat Jimin duduk. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang, ditambah dengan senyumnya yang cantik.

Jimin masih ingat dulu kala Yoongi belum menikah, demi apa pun dia terlihat jauh berbeda dari yang sekarang. Min Yoongi yang dulu itu berambut pendek dan dibiarkan acak-acakan, lalu tidak kenal dengan alat kosmetik, tidak pernah mau pakai rok, dan bertingkah seperti berandalan. Sedangkan sekarang? Yoongi terlihat feminin dengan surai hitamnya yang panjang, juga balutan _dress_ dan ulasan tipis bedak pada wajahnya. Pasti penyebab semua perubahan ini bukan lain dan bukan tidak adalah Jung Hoseok. Dengan kekuatan jenis apa sehingga Yoongi menjadi seperti ini Jimin pun juga bingung.

"Semoga saja tidak tertukar dengan susu milikku."

"Jika ini susumu, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku hamil nanti."

Yoongi mau tak mau kembali tertawa. Sungguh, kalimat yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi begitu mengocok perutnya. Well—bagaimana bisa kau langsung hamil hanya dengan meminum susu milik ibu hamil?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sedang kelebihan hormon serotonin," Yoongi menarik napas, berusaha untuk menstabilkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Coba kutebak, pasti kau ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku. Katakan."

Jimin menghela napasnya, ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu menautkan jari-jarinya sedemikian rupa untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Ini bukan lah sebuah topik yang mudah untuk dibicarakan. Ia datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan kabar kematian Hoseok, Yoongi pasti tidak akan sanggup mendengarkannya—ia yakin itu. Wanita ini sangat mencintai Jung Hoseok, bahkan ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Jimin akan sangat menyakitinya kalau ia memberitahu kabar tersebut.

" _Park Jimin, agen Jung Hoseok terbunuh dalam misi A."_

Pesan itu diterimanya semalam. Kang Seulgi menyampaikannya dari Inggris tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, membuat Jimin geram dibuatnya. Pria itu sempat mengamuk terhadap perempuan berambisi tinggi tersebut, bahwa adalah sebuah kesalahan mengikut sertakan Hoseok di misi tingkat internasional, bahwa Hoseok tidak pantas dikorbankan pada misi, dan bahwa pria ini masih—sangat—diperlukan dalam keluarga kecilnya. Tapi luapan emosinya tersebut tak kunjung menyadarkan Seulgi, ia tidak mengindahkan setiap kalimat milik Jimin.

" _Dokter Park, segera sampaikan kabar kematian ini kepada keluarganya."_

" _Aku tidak akan menyampaikannya! Aku tidak ingin membuat Yoongi sedih, ia sudah cukup menderita."_

" _Jika kau tak kunjung menyampaikannya, kau akan semakin menyakitinya karena ia terus menunggu Hoseok yang pada kenyataannya telah meninggalkannya."_

Pernyataan Seulgi yang satu itu membuat Jimin berpikir dua kali dan menghasilkan keputusan hari ini. Jimin akan pergi menemui Yoongi lalu mengucapkannya pelan-pelan agar tidak menyakiti wanita yang disayanginya ini—walau pun pada kenyataannya sangat mustahil untuk tidak menyakiti.

"Yoongi, sebelum aku mengatakannya, ijinkan aku minta maaf dulu kepadamu," Jimin mengucapkannya dengan wajah tertunduk, enggan bersitatap dengan Yoongi yang bingung akan sikapnya. Wanita itu menepuk telapak tangannya, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Jimin menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hoseok suamimu—tidak selamat dari misi."

Dirasakannya genggaman Yoongi mengeras, tubuhnya seolah membeku disaat ekspresinya tidak bisa Jimin baca. Pria itu mengutuk dalam hati, menyalahkan dirinya berulang-ulang kali karena telah menyampaikan kabar buruk tersebut kepada Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku."

Kini giliran Jimin yang tercekat, kedua netra kelamnya menangkap sebuah senyuman getir terlukis di bibir tipis Yoongi. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, matanya masih bersih—tidak berkaca-kaca atau pun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, aku sudah menduganya."

"Yoongi, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. _Bohong._ Ia tahu Yoongi tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Sekali pun wajahnya mendukung, tapi tetap saja. Min Yoongi bukan lah seorang pembohong yang handal.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya untuk kesekian kali. Di malam yang hening ini, ia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, ingatan kejadian tadi sore terputar secara otomatis, membuat Jimin bangun dan menyesali keputusannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling, kamar ini tidak berubah banyak dari terakhir kali Jimin menginap di kediaman Jung. Mungkin hanya seprai kasur yang baru, lalu gorden dan karpet yang diganti agar kamar tetap bersih. Dan tentang perihal menginap ini, bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Jimin. Ia sering melakukan hal tersebut kala ia tidak sempat untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang terbilang jauh. Hoseok dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan, mereka malah menerima kehadirannya dengan senang hati.

Pria bersurai kehitaman itu kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, berniat meneguk setidaknya segelas air dingin agar pikirannya bersih kembali. Namun tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, indra pendengarannya merangsang sebuah suara tangisan. Jantung Jimin serasa berhenti berdetak, suara isakannya begitu memilukan—seperti kau ingin berteriak namun kau tidak bisa karena kau tak mau ada orang yang tahu kau sedang menangis.

Itu Min Yoongi. Ia menangis di ruang tengah, _sendirian_.

.

.

"Aku benci saat kau berbohong—"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sosok Jimin di hadapannya, sedang menatap matanya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

"Katamu tidak apa, tapi kenapa sekarang menangis?" ibu jari Jimin berjalan di sepanjang pipi Yoongi, menghapus tiap butir air mata yang menganggu wajah cantiknya. Kedua mata kecilnya tampak bengkak dan memerah, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lama menangis. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin deras kala Jimin menghampirinya.

Pria itu menarik tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya dengan usapan pelan pada punggung. Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jimin lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

.

.

"Jimin, Hoseok—aku ingin Hoseok kembali."

Jimin menghela napasnya, memakluminya meski hatinya terasa sakit kala mendengar raungan Yoongi.

Benar. Tidak mungkin Yoongi melepaskan begitu saja kepergian suaminya.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **HUU MAAFKAN AKU TELAH MENGUBAH PAIRING UTAMA CERITA INI TaT habisnya kan kasian yoongi sendirian, harus ada yang nemenin:")**

 **di sini ceritanya jimin kayak cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dari dulu, tapi dia tetep setia walaupun yungi uda sama si hoseok huhuu kujuga kepengen disetiain (oke stop). and kalian bisa bayangin jimin pas era fire, dimana-mana memang era itu yang paling mantap. rambut item ada, hair flip ada, abs pun juga ada/eh.**

 **fav, follow, and comment for the next chap!:)**


	2. two

**_chapter 2_ —prkjmins, 2017**

* * *

 _Hari itu hari dimana Hoseok secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke taman malam. Yoongi yang awalnya akan beranjak tidur terpaksa bangun dari ranjangnya untuk berdandan—bersiap sebelum kekasihnya itu menjemputnya. Dan setelah mereka sampai di sebuah taman dekat kampus, Hoseok meninggalkan Yoongi sebentar dengan alasan ingin ke toilet—katanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Yoongi hanya mengiyakan, padahal sebenarnya ia benci ditinggal sendirian._

 _Yoongi pun menunggu, awalnya ia mengira tidak akan lama—mengingat Hoseok hanya buang air kecil dan jarak tempat mereka duduk dengan toilet tidak begitu jauh—, tapi demi dewa Neptunus, kekasihnya itu lama sekali meninggalkannya! Sudah tiga puluh menit ia duduk sendirian._

 _Dan tahu apa yang Hoseok katakan ketika ia kembali?_

" _Hai, aku kembali. Aku tidak lama 'kan?"_

" _Astaga, kamu tidak memakai jam, ya? Ini sudah tiga puluh menit sejak kita barusan datang!"_

 _Waktu itu, Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi mengomelinya. Sampai kemudian pemuda itu membungkam mulut kecil kekasihnya dengan bibirnya, Yoongi berhenti berkata-kata. Hoseok mengecupnya lama kemudian mulai mengubahnya menjadi ciuman panas dengan lumatan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil, membuat Yoongi merasakan sebuah sensasi menggelitik. Jung Hoseok pandai berciuman, namun meski begitu, satu-satunya wanita yang ingin ia ajak cium hanyalah Min Yoongi seorang. Bibirnya hanya milik Yoongi, tidak untuk perempuan lain._

 _Hoseok melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tepat saat Yoongi ingin memukul dadanya akibat kehabisan napas. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah kursi taman. Sebuket bunga mawar berada dalam genggamannya, Hoseok menunjukkannya di hadapan sang kekasih._

" _Hah, inilah alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu ke taman malam-malam. Mencari sebuket mawar di sekitar rumahku itu tidak mudah," ucap Hoseok enteng, di samping itu jantung Yoongi sudah berdetak tak karuan._

" _Ambillah, dan carilah sesuatu yang menarik di dalamnya." Hoseok memberikan buket mawar itu kepada Yoongi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dahi Yoongi mengerut tak mengerti, kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan buket mawar tadi, mencari 'sesuatu' yang Hoseok maksud._

 _Dan Yoongi menemukannya. Di tengah kesebelas bunga mawar dalam buket tersebut, ada setangkai mawar yang terbuat dari plastik. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terselip sebuah kartu berwarna merah muda. Penasaran, Yoongi mengambilnya dan membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tertulis rapi pada permukaannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Min Yoongi._

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai mawar terakhir di dalam buket ini layu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sudah menemukannya, Tuan Putri?" Yoongi reflek menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat lupa ia tutupi, mengundang tawa geli dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak menduga Yoongi tersipu hanya dengan membaca kartunya. Di sana ia sengaja menuliskan sedikit kalimat, karena sisanya akan ia utarakan sendiri secara langsung._

" _Kamu berguru kepada siapa sehingga bisa menulis kata-kata seperti ini?"_

" _Aku menulisnya sendiri, Noona! Dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku."_

" _Berlebihan."_

" _Iya, seperti cintaku kepadamu."_

 _Yoongi menyentuh pipinya, terasa panas sekali. Kekasihnya sudah berlebihan_ — _ya meski pun dalam hati ia menyukainya. Pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu senang sekali membuat wajahnya memerah dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang_ cheesy. _Lihat lah tampangnya sekarang, tersenyum begitu lebar bak puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh._

 _Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju tangan lentik Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya erat, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu._

 _Dan lagi-lagi Yoongi terkejut dengan 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki Hoseok._

 _Dari saku celananya, Hoseok mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah. Pria itu membuka kotak tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berbahan perak yang membuat Yoongi mengalami serangan jantung sejenak._

 _._

 _Min Yoongi bodoh, ia baru sadar kalau sedang dilamar oleh Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku memang termasuk orang yang terburu-buru. Dan untuk hal ini, aku melakukannya terburu-buru karena aku tidak sabar untuk mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu setiap saat—,"_

" _I will make you become the happiest women in this world, I promise."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi, Min Yoongi, maukah kamu menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku?"_

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi mengangguk kecil._

 _._

 _._

"Yoongi, ini sudah pagi. Bangun lah."

Yoongi lamat-lamat mendengar suara pria yang halus dan menenangkan, membangunkannya dari mimpi berisi kenangannya bersama Hoseok dua tahun silam. Baru saja ia membuka matanya, kedua jendela dunianya tersebut langsung bertubrukan dengan iris kelam milik Jimin.

"Umm, mungkin aku mengganggu istirahatmu. Tapi, kau dan anakmu harus punya jadwal makan yang teratur _—_ maaf," pria bersurai kelam itu kembali berucap, kini sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi terkikik pelan, ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi sudah mulai kesusahan untuk bergerak sejak kandungannya menginjak bulan ketujuh, semua itu karena tubuhnya yang mungil. Seokjin _—_ temannya, bahkan menertawakannya ketika ia mengutarakan masalahnya ini.

Jimin tentu menyadari kesulitan yang dialami Yoongi. Kedua tangan pria itu reflek menggenggam tangan milik wanita di hadapannya lalu menariknya pelan-pelan, sehingga Yoongi dapat terbantu untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, sepertinya bayiku tumbuh sangat sehat di dalam sehingga membuat ibunya sulit berjalan." Jimin menyunggingkan senyumnya, hatinya begitu lega kala melihat segaris lengkungan tulus di bibir Yoongi, sedang tangan lentiknya mengelus lembut perutnya yang berisi _—_ menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada sang calon buah hati. Ingin sekali ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus perut Yoongi dengan sayang, dan merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil milik si kecil. Namun sayangnya, dia bukan lah siapa-siapa bagi anak itu. Jimin bukan ayahnya, ia tidak berhak untuk mengelusnya secara sembarangan.

Rahangnya mengeras, kedua alis kecokelatannya menegas tanpa ia sadari. Emosinya membuncah kala menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi _—_ lebih mudahnya dia bukan lah siapa-siapa di mata Yoongi. Hanya sekedar teman suami yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sup ayam, pergi lah ke ruang makan kalau kau sudah berbenah," sahutnya berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi setelah memberi senyuman kecil, disambut dengan anggukan wanita itu. Yoongi tidak boleh melihat perubahan wajahnya yang sangat kentara, karena jika ia melihat, mungkin saja Yoongi berpikiran yang berbeda dari maksud sebenarnya ia mengeluarkan ekspresi tersebut.

.

.

"Hai, apakah aku terlalu lama?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kala telinganya merangsang suara merdu milik pujaan hatinya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat Yoongi yang tengah sibuk mengusak-usakkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sepertinya ia baru saja berendam _—_ karena selain rambutnya basah, tercium samar aroma _citrus_ yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Dua puluh menit, kau membuat ayamnya kecewa karena terlalu lama menunggu pemiliknya," Jimin melipat koran pagi yang dibacanya selama ia menunggu Yoongi lalu mengangkat teko yang berisi teh susu hangat, berniat untuk menyeduhnya ke gelas kosong yang sudah ditatanya untuk Yoongi. Tapi perempuan itu buru-buru mencegat tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak minum teh di pagi hari, Tuan Park. Sajikan aku air mineral saja, tolong ya?"

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak tadi, sehingga aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencampurkan teh ini dengan susu ibu hamilmu."

"Kau tidak bertanya kepadaku, mana aku tahu."

Yoongi memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bergumam panjang, puas dengan rasa kaldu dari kuah sup yang sedang disantapnya. Potongan kecil ayam rebus tadi serasa melebur di mulutnya. Rasanya memang agak manis, namun masih bisa terbilang gurih.

"Ini sesuai dengan seleraku, hanya saja kelebihan sedikit pemanis."

"Tidak, kok. Aku memasukkan gula sesuai dengan takaran—,"

"—mungkin karena wajahmu yang kelewat manis, makanya menular pada sup ayam yang kau makan."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, menghasilkan sebuah atmosfir yang menyenangkan di pagi hari—lebih tepatnya di ruang makan kediaman Jung.

Jimin tetap setia menemani Yoongi yang begitu menikmati sarapannya hari ini. Saat ia menyantapnya, perempuan itu bercerita bahwa sebelum Jimin datang ke rumahnya, Yoongi kehilangan selera makan. Jadwal makannya hanya ia isi dengan nasi goreng, atau roti selai, dan ia bahkan pernah tidak pernah memakan apa pun. Hanya susu ibu hamil, yang herannya bisa membuat perutnya kenyang.

"Jimin, sebenarnya aku tidak mau tahu sekarang. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur penasaran,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kan dokter—"

"—apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa jenis kelamin anakku?" Yoongi mengucapkannya setengah bergumam, karena ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Jimin. Namun, Jimin tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menunggu dia lahir saja?"

"Aku ingin—tapi itu masih satu bulan lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Yoongi tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya ketika jari-jarinya bermain di permukaan perutnya yang buncit. Jimin terkekeh pelan, gemas akan sikap ibu hamil di depannya yang kelewat lucu.

"Baiklah." mendengar satu kata yang menggambarkan kesanggupan Jimin untuk memenuhi permintaannya, Yoongi menatap dokter muda tersebut dengan mata penuh semangat. Terlihat sedikit binar pada irisnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat berminat dengan hal ini. Jimin memperhatikan posisi perut Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Yoongi sempat melewatkan beberapa detak jantungnya.

"Posisi perutmu belum terlihat secara gamblang, tapi sepertinya anakmu laki-laki. Aku berani mengatakannya karena bentuk perutmu cenderung oval seperti telur, bukan bundar bak semangka," tukas Jimin. Yoongi menutup mulutnya, entah perasaan apa yang sedang menyelimuti dirinya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah—bahagia. Bahwa bayinya adalah seorang anak lelaki, sama sepertinya apa yang diinginkan suaminya, Hoseok.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Aku—tidak bisa berkata-kata," Jimin melihat Yoongi mulai membelai perutnya, jari-jarinya sedikit gemetaran. Pria itu terkejut kala wanita itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika Hoseok masih ada di sini, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia mengetahui ini. Ia ingin anaknya laki-laki."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin menghela napas pelan _—_ sangat pelan.

Yoongi sudah terlalu menumpukan dunianya kepada seorang Jung Hoseok, sehingga menghapus satu kata rindu saja begitu sulit.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti tahu."

Yoongi tampak mengangkat kepalanya, memasang atensinya kepada pria di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum kalem namun masih terlihat ada sebuah pemaksaan di dalamnya. Yoongi menyambutnya dengan senyuman kecil, cepat-cepat ia menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak ingin Jimin melihatnya sebagai wanita cengeng, karena ia benci dengan sebutan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Jimin."

.

.

 _(Selagi Jimin membereskan piring kotor mereka, Yoongi berjalan ke suatu sudut rumahnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah laci tua yang permukaannya penuh dengan figura-figura miliknya dan Hoseok, tapi kebanyakan adalah foto masa kecil miliknya. Ibunya dulu sering memotret dirinya, dari jaman Yoongi masih suka bergelung sampai ia sudah bisa menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan. Yoongi membuka salah satu laci di sisi kanan paling atas, sebuah buket mawar berada di dalamnya. Bunga-bunga tersebut terangkai sangat indah di dalam buket, namun sayangnya sebagian besar bunganya telah layu. Wanita itu menggenggamnya lalu mengambil setangkai mawar plastik yang terdapat di tengah-tengah rangkaian_ —mawar itu tidak layu.

.

.

 _"Kau masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkanku?")_

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **nah, di chapter ini kayak lebih menuju ke hopega ya. sebelumnya aku lupa ngomong kalau di sequel ini ngga aku buat full minyoon, masi ada hopega-nya hehe.**

 **terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah me _-review_ di chapter sebelumnya. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sebelum beralih, thank you:)**


	3. three

_**chapter 3** **—**_ **prkjmins, 2017**

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama. Ketika Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka dengan menonton film di ruang tengah, telepon genggam Jimin berbunyi. Pria itu sempat terusik—ia benci acaranya diganggu, akan tetapi Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Park Jimin sekarang adalah orang penting, jadi mungkin saja panggilannya darurat. Dengan terpaksa, ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat siang, Dokter Park."_

Matanya agak melebar, terkejut mendengar suara dari seberang teleponnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan pergi menuju jendela dekat pintu kamar yang ia tempati semalam, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih asyik menonton tayangan tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikit pun.

Jimin menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya kasar, tangannya berada di pinggang—menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang serius.

" _Mayat agen Jung Hoseok baru saja datang hari ini pada pukul sepuluh. Aku bertanya apakah mayat sudah diotopsi atau belum. Ternyata Dokter Jeon telah mengotopsinya di Inggris, jadi Anda tidak perlu melakukan otopsi hari ini."_

"Bagaimana hasil otopsinya?"

" _Masih berupa draf. Tapi sejauh yang kutangkap, terdapat dua tembakan yang mengenai tulang kering, sayatan lebar pada telapak tangan, dan sebuah tembakan yang mengenai jantung. Mungkin penyebab kematiannya adalah peluru yang menghujam jantungnya."_

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tampak tidak tenang. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak, membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hoseok sesuai dengan hasil otopsi yang dihasilkan oleh Dokter Jeon. Wajahnya tampak gusar, dalam hati ia menyumpahi orang yang membuat Hoseok meninggal. Siapa pun itu, perbuatannya tersebut sangat lah tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Sekarang dimana posisi jenazah? Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar nanti malam."

" _Awalnya ketua divisi ingin langsung mengembumikannya, tapi dia membawanya terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit rahasia. Ketua Kang tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini, melainkan Anda lah yang memegang hak."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya, Asisten Jung. Sampai bertemu malam nanti."

Panggilan mendadak tadi terputus, Jimin mengakhirinya. Pria itu kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, wajahnya menunduk.

Mendengar hasil otopsi sahabatnya sendiri membuat hatinya perih. Ia sama seperti Yoongi—sama-sama kehilangan—, sehingga ia kurang lebih ikut merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Yoongi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan keduanya berbeda.

Oke, mereka memang sama dengan satu konteks kehilangan. Tapi di sini, pihak yang paling merasakan kehilangan adalah Yoongi. Wanita itu adalah keluarga Hoseok, istri Hoseok, sehingga kehilangan sosoknya bagaikan kehilangan setengah dunianya. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya.

 _Yoongi, kamu harus kuat._ Itulah kalimat yang terus Jimin ucapkan dalam hati.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, wanita yang ia khawatirkan saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding. Yoongi membiarkan filmnya berjalan tanpa penonton, ia lebih penasaran dengan panggilan yang diterima oleh Jimin. Ia menguping, dan ia mendengar percakapan antara Jimin dengan asistennya. Mereka tengah membicarakan suaminya, Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak mendengarnya secara lengkap, namun hanya satu hal yang bisa ia tangkap. Ia tidak salah dengar ketika Jimin bertanya dimana jenazahnya sekarang dan ingin memeriksanya nanti malam.

Mendengar kata jenazah, hatinya kembali tertusuk.

Lagi-lagi ia harus menerima sebuah realita, bahwa suaminya sekarang sudah tiada.

.

.

 _Dulu, Hoseok kecil merupakan seorang anak lelaki yang penakut._

 _Ia takut dengan berbagai macam hal. Takut ketinggian, takut gelap, takut sendirian, takut melihat wajah mengerikan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Yoongi tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap mengajak adik kecil yang menjadi tetangganya tersebut untuk menemaninya menonton kaset film horor milik kakaknya._

 _Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Min Yoongi langsung berlari menuju sebuah rumah berdominan kuning sebelah tempat tinggalnya. Di sana ia melihat Jung Hoseok tengah asyik memainkan mobil pemadam kebakaran, tidak menyangka kalau_ noona _kesayangannya akan menemuinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi langsung menyeret anak itu ke rumahnya—tentu dengan ijin orang tua Hoseok._

"Noona _, kita akan bermain apa?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok setelah ia memasukkan sebuah kaset film ke dalam pemutar video, ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia._

" _Hoseok, kau suka menonton film kan?"_

" _Suka sekali! Sudah lama Hoseok tidak nonton kartun!"_

"Noona _memutar film untuk kita. Bukan film kartun sih, tapi bagus kok. Hoseok mau kan menemani_ noona _?"_

 _Hoseok lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa yang tidak untuk Yoongi._

 _Mereka duduk di sofa, menatap penuh antusias televisi yang masih menunjukkan layar gelap. Beberapa kemudian, mulai muncul gambar bergerak—tanda kalau filmnya sudah dimulai. Yoongi memekik, senang karena akhirnya ia bisa memutar film sendiri tanpa menunggu persetujuan kakaknya yang pelit itu. Di sisi lain, air muka Hoseok perlahan berubah. Gambar-gambar yang ada di film tersebut semuanya gelap, dan Hoseok takut akan itu._

"Noona. _"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Hoseok takut."_

" _Apa yang kau takutkan? Filmnya baru saja dimulai."_

" _Gambarnya gelap, Hoseok takut."_

 _Sedetik setelah Hoseok merengek, layar televisi kembali gelap. Keduanya tercengang, tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba layar bergerak, menampilkan sesosok dengan wajah yang penuh darah. Tatapan sosok itu begitu mengerikan, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok sontak menjerit. Hoseok yang memang benar-benar ketakutan, sedangkan Yoongi berteriak karena tertantang._

"Noona _, Hoseok tidak mau lihat!"_

" _Jangan menangis, Hoseok!"_

" _Hoseok takut, filmnya ada hantu!"_

 _Waktu itu Yoongi terlihat kewalahan—tidak tahu cara menghadapi Hoseok yang mulai menangis. Ia kemudian menghela napas lalu membawa tubuh mungil anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Hoseok otomatis meringkuk di dalam pelukan Yoongi, ia begitu ketakutan dengan film horor yang sedang diputar._

" _Kau itu laki-laki, tapi kenapa takut dengan banyak hal? Lihat Sehun. Meskipun dia cadel tapi setidaknya ia berani, tidak sepertimu," tukas Yoongi, tangannya mengelus surai lembut Hoseok._

" _Aku berbeda dengannya,_ Noona _! Dia itu tidak punya perasaan, aku kan punya." sahut Hoseok setengah bergumam._

" _Apanya yang berbeda? Kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki. Laki-laki harus kuat, biar nanti bisa jadi punggung keluarga yang kokoh," cercah Yoongi. Di dalam pelukannya, Hoseok terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kakak perempuan yang disukainya dengan polos._

" _Jadi Hoseok harus kuat, ya?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Kalau begitu Hoseok akan ikut menonton. Hoseok tidak akan menangis, biar nanti Hoseok bisa menikah dengan Yoongi_ noona _."_

 _Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Ia tersenyum kecil, ternyata anak itu benar-benar suka dengannya. Padahal Hoseok baru saja berumur enam tahun, lucu sekali._

 _Selama mereka menonton film, Yoongi tak jarang mencuri pandang—melihat bagaimana keadaan Hoseok di sampingnya. Anak itu tengah berjuang keras untuk menahan tangisnya, kedua tangan kecilnya meremas kain bantal sofa. Begitu menggemaskan, membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Hoseok yang mendengar kekehan Yoongi lantas memandang kakak perempuannya tersebut dengan wajah tidak suka._

"Noona _tega menertawakan aku,"_

 _._

 _._

" _Sayang, tahu tidak film_ The Conjuring _?"_

 _Yang tadi bertanya adalah Jung Hoseok yang sudah berumur 20 tahun, berstatus sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi. Ia sedang melakukan_ video call _dengan kekasih tercintanya. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat-ingat judul film yang baru saja diucapkan Hoseok._

" _Film horor yang baru saja dirilis itu kan?"_

" _Yup."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Mau tidak menontonnya denganku Sabtu besok? Kencan mingguan, hehe."_

 _Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian tertawa. Ia sedang menertawakan kekasihnya._

" _Kenapa kamu tertawa?"_

" _Bukannya kamu takut dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan?"_

 _Hoseok bergumam panjang, wajahnya seperti menantang Yoongi. Ia tidak terima dikatai penakut secara tidak langsung oleh kekasih sendiri._

" _Maaf ya, Jung Hoseok yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Aku sudah menjadi seorang pria, tidak takut dengan apapun."_

" _Masa sih? Aku tidak percaya, pfft."_

 _Yoongi kembali tertawa, dan Hoseok kembali merasa diremehkan._

" _Lihat saja besok. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh, jadi berdandanlah yang cantik—"_

"— _dan bersiap-siaplah untuk berteriak di dalam pelukanku, hahaha."_

 _Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, lelaki yang baru saja menjadi seorang pria tersebut mematikan panggilannya. Yoongi berdecak pelan. Di dalam hati ia masih meragukan kata-kata kekasihnya tadi—kalau ia tidak akan takut, melainkan Yoongi yang nantinya akan meringkuk ketakutan._

 _Yang benar saja._

 _._

 _._

 _Esoknya, mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasa orang sebut bioskop. Mereka duduk berdekatan, Hoseok di sisi kiri dan Yoongi di samping kanannya. Yoongi tampak sedang kesusahan meletakkan camilan-camilan yang baru saja mereka beli. Demi apa kekasihnya itu membeli banyak sekali_ snack _, sampai-sampai orang tak jarang melihat mereka akibat banyaknya barang yang mereka bawa._

" _Membeli banyak camilan untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu, hm?" Yoongi tersenyum miring, menyolek dagu kekasihnya—kembali menggoda Hoseok. Jung Hoseok hanya diam, bibirnya melengkung kecil, membuat Yoongi tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?_

" _Aku ingin kita taruhan. Siapa yang nanti ketakutan akan menuruti permintaan pemenang. Mau tidak?" Hoseok tiba-tiba berucap sedemikian rupa. Yoongi mendesah pelan, jiwa kompetisinya mulai membuncah kala mendengar kalimat Hoseok tadi._

" _Tentu saja aku mau. Aku ingin kamu memakai_ dress _ku dan menari seperti saat pentas kelulusanmu di kamarku."_

" _Bagus. Jika aku yang menang, kita pergi ke festival malam lalu berfoto dengan badut sapi."_

" _Kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya, sayang."_

" _Tidak, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku seratus persen yakin nanti malam kekasihku yang manis ini akan menangis dalam pelukan badut sapi."_

 _Yoongi mencubit pinggang Hoseok, menghasilkan bunyi kesakitan yang pada kenyataannya hanya dibuat-buat. Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu bioskop mulai dimatikan. Film sebentar lagi akan dimulai._

 _Dan tahu apa yang terjadi saat filmnya tengah diputar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jung Hoseok sialan!"_

" _Astaga astaga astaga!"_

" _Hoseok, aku seperti ingin menangis—"_

" _Berhenti muncul di layar, hantu sialan!"_

" _Hoseok berhenti tertawa!"_

" _Hoseok, biarkan aku pergi. Aku ingin kencing!"_

" _Tidak boleh. Lagipula filmnya sebentar lagi selesai—"_

" _Kau ingin aku kencing di sini, begitu?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi sudah kalah, dan Hoseok menang. Benar katanya kemarin, lelaki itu benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang pria._

 _._

" _Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak takut? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah kencing di celana." ujar Yoongi usai keluar dari gedung bioskop. Hoseok menautkan tangannya dengan jemari lentik milik kekasihnya, bibirnya melengkung tampan._

" _Aku kan sudah bilang, Jung Hoseok yang sekarang sudah berbeda—_

 _._

 _._

— _aku sudah berani. Sudah siap menjadi punggung untuk keluarga kita nanti."_

 _Hoseok kemudian membawa bibirnya menuju kening Yoongi, mengecupnya lama dengan penuh perasaan._

 _Di sana, hati Yoongi terasa hangat. Jung Hoseok telah mengajarkannya sebuah rasa, dimana ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dicintai oleh orang lain. Dan orang lain tersebut bukan lain adalah Jung Hoseok sendiri._

" _Baiklah, siap untuk menemui Tuan Sapi?"_

 _._

 _._

Siang telah berganti malam. Fajar telah tenggelam, memberi giliran Bulan dan bintang untuk menyinari langit malam. Malam ini ada banyak sekali bintang yang terlihat, kerlip-kerlipnya begitu indah _—_ momen ini tidak bisa untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik pun. Tapi Jimin melewatkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memeriksa segala keperluannya malam ini.

Ia akan kembali. Kamarnya sudah ia bereskan, sehingga Yoongi tak perlu lagi susah-susah merapikannya. Jimin menggenggam tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Pria itu berniat untuk pergi ke kamar Yoongi terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi, sekedar mengucap terima kasih dan memberitahu tujuannya setelah ini. Namun sepertinya ia tak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena Yoongi sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya _._

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur _—_ "

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi. Singkat dan jelas.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku tuntaskan malam ini. Terima kasih untuk tumpangan semalam, malam ini aku akan tidur di rumah sakit. Selamat malam, Yoon."

Setelah puas mengelus surai pekat Yoongi, pria berpostur ramping itu segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus bergerak cepat karena hari akan semakin larut. Tapi tak lama, tangannya ditahan. Jimin sontak menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok Yoongi yang tengah menahan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?"

"Kau ingin memeriksa Hoseok. Aku benar kan?"

"Apa _—_ "

.

.

.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Park."

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **waktu aku ngetik ini, sedikit geli sih. boong banget hoseok gatakut sama film horor, wkwkwk.**

 **don't forget to leave your review!**


End file.
